Dunwall Whiskey Distillery
The '''Dunwall Whiskey Distillery' was the headquarters of Dunwall Whiskey, a major company within Dunwall which produced whiskey and other alcoholic beverages. By 1837, the distillery was owned by Slackjaw, who used it as a base and source of income for his Bottle Street Gang. In their early days, after winning a bitter war with the Hatters, ownership of the distillery switched to Slackjaw and the Bottle Street Gang.The Hatters (book) Due to the rat plague, Slackjaw decided to use the distillery's elixir still to brew a bootleg version of Sokolov's Elixir made from sugar water, beechgum paste, and full-strength elixir.Early Life and Criminal Record: SlackjawRecipe for Craxton The concoction is then sold at a large mark-down, making it affordable for those who cannot purchase the genuine brand. A report to Anton Sokolov also claims that some members of the City Watch purchase the bootleg elixir to supplement their dwindling rations. The distillery itself is a large building accessed from a yard on Bottle Street, hence the gang's name. The yard is split into two main sections, which are mostly open, and a number of smaller buildings surround it. There is sometimes a trap set up near the yard's entrance, and a few supplies on top of the building on the left side of the yard. There is a small platform just before the door to the distillery itself, and a small cell-like room off to the side. A large crane is attached to the side of a building for moving barrels of whiskey around. Upon entering the distillery, there are two small rooms, with the main brewing area beyond that and a control room off to one side. The brewing area is a large space, filled with six vats of varying sizes, and a number of pipes and cranes with chains hanging off them. There is a main floor, with the three larges vats and a storage area, and a smaller floor above the storage area with the smaller vats. Thugs wander both floors, patrolling and chatting. The control room, which has another storage area in, this one behind a large door, overlooks the brewing floors. Beyond this area is the distillery reserve, the storage area for all the barrels of whiskey. Slackjaw has made his office below some stairs in the reserve. It is in this office that the elixir still is placed. Corvo Attano can visit the distillery during [[Dishonored|''Dishonored's]] missions High Overseer Campbell and House of Pleasure. During the former, it is part of a side mission for Granny Rags, who has asked him to poison the elixir still. While there, he has the option of making some elixirs beforehand, which have the same gameplay function as the normal elixirs. During the mission House of Pleasure, Slackjaw summons Corvo to his office in the distillery with a proposition: find out what happened to Crowley and he will provide Corvo with the key to the Captain's Chair Hotel. Upon completion, Slackjaw gives a second offer: get him into Bunting's safe in his apartment and he will dispose of the Pendleton twins. Trivia *If Corvo climbs onto one of the rooftops in the distillery yard, he can see the dome of the Golden Cat. **The proximity of the Golden Cat is no coincidence – the Heart says that brothels and distilleries are inseperable.[[The Heart/Quotes#Dunwall Whiskey Distillery|"The brothels sprang up around the distilleries. They are inseparable."'']] *A bone charm can be found in the distillery in both missions. The first time, it is on some barrels near Slackjaw's office. The second, in the cell outside the main building. *Various members of the Bottle Street Gang can be overheard having discussions in the distillery about things such as Daud and the Overseers. *If Corvo poisoned the elixir still during the mission High Overseer Campbell, there are a number of weepers in the distillery during the mission House of Pleasure. After Corvo first talks to Slackjaw, he returns to the yard to find that they have broken out. **The weepers often beat the thugs in the ensuing conflict, though the thugs manage to reclaim control by the time Corvo returns with the information for Slackjaw. *There are two keys for the distillery: the Distillery Master Key, which unlocks the control room, Slackjaw's office and the small cell in the yard, and the Distillery Reserve Key, which also unlocks the cell. **The locks on the cell door were changed between missions, preventing the Distillery Master Key from opening it during House of Pleasure. *When Corvo can first visit the distillery, there are four traps around the area, though only two are actually connected to a tripwire. Upon his visit in the next mission, all four traps have been removed. *Due to the machinery, the distillery has a rule against open flames. **This extends to smoking, with a punishment for violators. *By 1837, the roof of the distillery is in considerable disrepair, with many panels missing. *There are two rail car tracks leading out of the distillery. One starts on the brewing floor and leads underneath the distillery reserve, the other starts in the yard and appears to continue through to Bottle Street, though it cannot be found on the other map the other side of the solid door it passes through. *In House of Pleasure, there is an audiograph player in the control room, intended to play the audiograph Crowley's Last Message. If, by the time Corvo first visits Slackjaw he already has the audiograph, there is a second audiograph player in Slackjaw's office. Gallery Distillery distillery 1.jpg|The door leading to the distillery from the Distillery District. 01 whiskey8.png|The break area in the yard. 01 whiskey7.png|The front entrance. distillery1.png|Dunwall Whiskey Distillery interior. 01 whiskey 5.png|A room in the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. 01 whiskey6.png|A closed-off room in the distillery. 01 whiskey.png|Slackjaw's office. Blood Ox5.png|Mounted blood ox heads in Slackjaw's office. 01 whiskey2.png|A hallway and storage area in the back of the distillery. Storage Distillery.png|The storage area, alternate view. 01 whiskey3.png|The lower level of the distillery. Warning3.png|Warning signs in the distillery. bone charm1.png|A bone charm at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. DunwallWhiskeyCompany.jpg|Bottle Street thugs in the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. References de:Dunwall Whiskey Destillerie es:Destilería de whisky Old Dunwall ru:Винокурня Дануолла it:Distilleria di Whiskey di Dunwall zh:顿沃威士忌酿酒厂 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:Businesses Category:Buildings